Harry Longbottom Potter
by chellybelly2019
Summary: What if the Aurors got to the Longbottoms before they were tortured into insanity? When Harry's parents died will they take him on due to the fact that they are related to James distantly? Will harry's life play out differently with a brother and parents?
1. Chapter 1: A different beginning

Chapter 1: A different beginning.

Chellybelly2019:

This story was suggested on Facebook and I decided to write it. I hope you all enjoy it.

Frank and Alice Longbottom are in mourning. They had just heard about their best friends Lily and James Potter's death. Now they were deciding whether Albus Dumbledore would let them take on Harry, their son.

"He insists he needs to be with family," Alice says as she rocks her one-year-old son, Neville. "But I think Lily and James would not want him with muggles. Especially Petunia, she hates magic and she hated her sister."

Frank walks over to his wife and nods. "You're right. We will talk to Albus in the morning and make him see sense."

There is a sudden knock on the door and Frank and Alice share a look.

"I'll take Neville up to bed," Alice says and then she heads to the stairs as there is another knock at the door. "You answer the door and meet me up there."

He nods and Alice takes her baby to his cot. She could see it now. Another cot on the other side of the room, a nameplate above the cot saying Harry, just like Neville has on his side of the room. She wanted Harry to be with her because of the bad decisions his godfather made. I mean she and Frank are Aurors, who else can protect Harry as well as they can and he could do with a brother.

As she places her boy down and strokes his hair she hears a loud bellow.

"AWWWWWWWW!" She hears the scream of her husband.

Alice quickly casts a shield charm over her son and races down the stairs. The first thing she sees is the head of Bellatrix Lestrange. The deranged black sister has her wand out and it's pointed at Frank.

"STUPEFY!" Alice yells and it the spell hits Bellatrix.

As the woman falls to the ground, Alice sees that there is three more people there, Rabastan and Rodolphous Lestrange and shockingly, Barty Crouch Junior.

The three advances on her and before Alice can do anything three torture curses are sent her way. All three hit her in the stomach and she keels over in pain. It feels like millions of knives are piercing her skin over and over again.

"AWWWWWWW!" Alice screams and she sees that they have lifted the curse off of Bellatrix and she continues to torture Frank. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Rabastan glares and they lift the curse.

"Where is the dark Lord?" He demands to know but I spit on his shoes.

"CRUCIO!" All three yell and once again Alice is in pain.

It feels like the curse last for hours and Alice can hear the screams of her son. Probably in response to his parent's screams. Alice is begging that someone hears and calls the Aurors.

As if her prayers are answered there is a crash and a bellow of. "STUPEFY! INCACARSTRUS!"

Before the four death eaters could do anything they were stunned and bound. Alice looks up to see her friends and workmates stood there.

"Alice," Mad eye moody says as he walks over to her. "Try not to move."

"Check on Neville-" she says before she passes out.

Alice gasps as she slowly coming back to consciousness. The last thing she remembers is her husband and herself being put under the torture curse. She sits up and looks around to see her husband is also awake.

"Frank," she says her voice raw and scratchy. "Are you okay?"

Frank nods and slowly gets to his feet. Every step he takes you can see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm fine," he says sitting next to his wife. "We both will be fine. We'll spend a few days here in st. Mungos and then we will go home."

"Home?" Alice rasps out. "Neville is he okay? Did the death eaters hurt him?"

"No," Frank says taking his wife's hand. "He's with my mum. She popped round earlier while you were still asleep and said she will look after him till we're back at home."

"Frank as soon as we're out of hospital I want to go see Albus Dumbledore," Alice tells him gently. "Harry deserves to have a proper family and seeing as Neville is his age it's perfect."

Frank looks distant as he thinks about it. "I just hope Albus will agree."

The next week was filled with tests for Frank Longbottom and his wife. But then they were finally given a clean bill of health. After packing their things and dropping them at home they floo to the headmaster's office for a meeting.

"Good evening Frank, Alice," Albus says with a twinkle in his eyes but also a sad look on his face. "I was sorry to hear what happened at your house last week. You'll be happy to know the four culprits are now in Azkaban."

Both Alice and Frank nod glad that its over and they can move on with their lives.

"We're happy to hear that but it's not why we're here," Alice informs him as she and Frank sit down behind the headmaster's desk. "We want to talk about Harry Potter."

Albus sighs as he lays down the quill he was twirling between his hands.

"What about Harry?" He asks probably guessing where this conversation is heading.

"We want to take him in with us. Wait!" Alice firmly tells Albus as he opens his mouth to argue. "We know what you're going to say but hear me out. Harry is not a normal child he will have accidental magic and problems that magic children have. He deserves to be with people his own age. Neville is literally a day older than Harry."

"But the blood wards must be upheld so the death eaters do not find him," Albus points out to them. "He needs to be with family."

Frank smiles. "We thought you might say that so we brought this."

Frank holds out his family tree. As Albus looks over it he is shocked. There are some familiar names on this tree. Names that clearly show that Frank is Harry's distant cousin. Albus mind starts to come up with a new idea. One that will keep Harry in the wizarding world but also with family.

He smiles up at the husband and wife. "You are right. For now at least while Harry is young the blood wards will hold with your relationship. If they weaken when he is older we may have to find a solution but it shouldn't separate you from Harry... When would you like to pick him up."

"Well we need to go pick up Neville but what about after?" Alice requests.

So after the three head to pick up Neville from Augusta Longbottom, they head out to go to no. 4 privet drive.

When the three finally make it to Privet drive they are shocked. The houses are so clean and each one looks identical to the next.

They knock on the door of no. 4 and wait patiently.

"PETUNIA! DOOR!" A mans voice bellows and in the next minute, a woman Alice recognized from Lily's pictures answers the door.

"Can I help you?" She asks but when she gets a look at their wizarding attire she squeals causing her husband to come running out.

"GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE FREAKS!" He yells but before the sentence comes out of his mouth Frank has his wand out of his pocket pointed down... for now.

"I advise you to let us in Mr Dursley," Frank says to him slowly but with no hint of anger in his voice. "Unless of course, you want the neighbours to see our wands and clothes."

Vernon Dursley goes red before deciding that Frank is right and motioning for Petunia to let them in. She does and Vernon leads them into the living room where a kid that resembles a beach ball is sat on the carpet stuffing his mouth.

Frank, Albus and Alice all squeeze onto the couch why the Dursley's take an armchair each.

"We're here to discuss Harry," Alice says before she looks around. "Where is he?"

Petunia runs off and for some reason closes the living room door.

"What about... Harry?" Vernon says but saying 'Harry' seems to hurt him.

"We want to take him," Alice says grabbing her husbands hand. "You will never have to see him again."

Vernon looks thrilled before yelling. "PETUNIA THE BOY IS LEAVING! GRAB HIS THINGS!"

Everything is quiet then until Petunia enters with a child that looks like a mini James. Alice smiles as she gets to her feet and holds her hands out. Harry seems to recognize her as he smiles and leans forward until she grabs him and pulls him close.

Frank takes the bag and then Albus pulls some papers out of his pocket and places them on the coffee table in front of Vernon.

"I just need you two to sign these forms," he tells the Dursley's. "Just to say you agree to give up guardianship to Alice and Frank Longbottom."

Vernon searches for a pen and signs to form as quickly as he can. After Petunia does the same Albus pulls out the pushchair that is a spare of Neville's, from his pocket. He unshrinks it and Alice places a tired Harry into it.

"Do you have a bottle I can give him?" She asks Petunia as politely as she can conjure up. "He looks to me like he is ready for a nap."

Petunia looks disgruntled as she goes and gets a bottle. She comes back and Lily smiles at her. "Thanks. I promise to look after him and treat him as if he was my own son."

And with that parting line Frank and Alice take both of their sons home.

Chellybelly2019:

Ideas? Comments?


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's first few days at the

Chapter 2: Harry's first few days at the Longbottoms.

Chellybelly2019:

This story will be about Harry's life before and during Hogwarts. Mainly about birthdays before and special moments in both his and Neville's lives.

#~#

Alice gets home and has a look at the newest member of their family. The only indication of the night his parents died is the lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead. But apart from that, he seemed a perfectly healthy one year old.

She takes him out of the pushchair and places both him and Neville together next to each other on the play mat.

"Neville," she says to her baby. "This is Harry. Harry this is Neville. You two play nicely"

Neville smiles and claps his tiny hands but Harry seems a little worried. So Alice bends down and grabs one of Neville's toys and hands it to Harry. Harry waits for a second before taking the toy. Alice then walks over to where both Albus and Frank were sat watching her.

"To say he was with a cousin the last few days he's worried to share," Alice tells her husband and the headmaster. "Maybe his cousin didn't like to share his toys?"

Franks nods and so does Albus.

"Well, I'll come back in a few days to see how you are all doing," Albus says getting to his feet and heading for the fireplace. "Good luck."

He then leaves and Alice walks over to the bag of things that Petunia gave her for Harry. She is shocked, to say the least at its contents.

"Frank these clothes are way too big for Harry," she tells her husband. "There's also no toys or anything in here. What did that woman do? We are going to need to go shopping as soon as possible."

Frank looks up at the time and then looks to Alice.

"We'll go tomorrow," he tells her as he heads towards the boys and picks up Harry. "We need to sort out the room and it's getting a bit late for the boys. Should we bath them?"

Alice smiles before picking up Neville. Together they head upstairs and as Alice begins to fill the bath Frank begins to get the boys out of their clothes.

"Even the clothes Harry is wearing now are too big," Frank says as he holds up some extra-large clothes. "We'll have to put him in some of Neville's clothes for tomorrow. He will need a whole new wardrobe. What were these people doing?"

When both Neville and Harry were in the bathtub, playing with their ducks and splashing, Frank headed to get two pairs of Neville's pyjama's. One for him and one for Harry.

"Okay boys," Alice says smiling as Harry finally plays with Neville a little. "Time to wash up."

She first washed Harry's hair and sighed at the fact that he gets his hair from his father.

_'Yes, that will be a pain when trying to tame it,' _She thought.

When Harry is clean she turns to Neville and goes through the same process. When she is finished she turns to see that her husband is right behind her.

"How long have you been stood there?" She asks him a little shocked that he didn't speak up when he arrived.

"A minute or two," he replies as he hands her a towel. "I was just admiring how well you look with two boys."

Alice blushes before turning to her sons and first getting Neville out, and passing him to Frank, and then Harry. She dries Harry off and gets him dressed while Frank does the same for Neville. Then she carries Harry and leads the way to the boy's room.

She is shocked to see that the room is already set up. She turns to Frank.

"Okay guilty," he says as she places Harry down in his new cot complete with his nameplate and also has a mobile complete with quidditch balls and broomsticks. Neville has a mobile but his is with plants and other things. "I decided to save you one job tonight and I couldn't wait to set up Harry's side of the room."

Alice laughs and tucks Harry in, who is already rubbing his eyes and sucking his thumb. She strokes his hair and kisses him on the forehead before walking over to her son, who had been tucked in by Frank, and given him the same treatment. Casting a spell that works as a baby monitor and alerts her if one of them wakes up, her and Frank exit the room.

"Whew!" Frank says as they head to their room. "Today already feels like its been ages. Finally leaving the hospital, convincing Albus we can take Harry, collecting both Harry and Neville and then bath and bed. I am ready for bed myself."

Alice laughs again but nods in agreement, so they both head to their room in Longbottom house which, for now at least is down the hall from the boy's room.

#~#

The next morning an alert lets both Alice and Frank know that Harry is awake but Neville isn't yet.

Alice gets up and kisses her husband.

"I'll get Harry," she tells him as they get out of bed. "You can take a shower first."

He smiles at her as she heads out of the room. He heads into the shower knowing that they've got a long day ahead of them.

While her husband is in the shower, Alice enters the boys' room and sees that Neville is just waking up, Harry, on the other hand, is sat up with his hand in his mouth.

"Good morning boys," she says as she gets Harry out of his cot and lays him on the changing table.

She uses a spell to make sure he doesn't fall off as she chooses some clothes of Neville's. She picks out a blue shirt with footballs on and some black trousers. When he is dressed she puts Neville into some clothes with basketballs on.

They would be going into both the muggle and wizarding world to get clothes for Harry today so they needed appropriate clothing for the muggle world.

With one child on each hip, she heads downstairs and places them on the carpet. While they are playing with their toys, she heads into the kitchen, where there is a hole so she can keep an eye on the boys.

Deciding to try oatmeal and fruit for breakfast she begins to prepare.

By the time she is finished, she finds Frank in the front room playing around with the boys. He has cast a spell on the boy's toys and they are floating around, chasing each other. Both are laughing their heads off and clapping their hands. Alice smiles as she watches before clearing her throat.

"If you boys are finished... breakfast is done," she says and Frank picks up the boys and together they head into the kitchen.

Frank takes Neville and Alice takes Harry, let's say by the time breakfast is finished there is a mess everywhere. Harry decided oatmeal would look better on Frank and Neville decided his belonged on the floor.

After a few cleaning spells Alice heads up to have a shower while Frank takes the boys and heads into the front room to play with them and their toys some more.

Both boys seem to be getting along well.

When Alice comes down they head out on the bus.

#~#

Harry looks around in wonder at all the people around him. Together the family of four had gone to a shopping centre in London. It is not far from where they live.

They head to monsoon children on oxford street to get muggle clothing first. Alice had taken Harry's measurements just to be sure. He is a little small for his age but if needed they can shrink his clothes.

"Hi, can I help you?" A young woman who works their says gently.

Alice smiled politely at her. "Hi, can you point me in the direction for boys section?"

She nods and tells them which way to go while smiling at the two boys in the pushchairs. They head to the boys' section and get harry some shirts, shorts, trousers, dungarees and some briefs and socks. Heading to the shoe aisle next they get him two pairs of trainers and two pairs of shoes.

Heading to the counter they pay for all of their items.

They decide before going to the wizarding world to stop for dinner.

"Where should we go?" Frank asks his wife as he pushes Harry and her Neville.

"How about the leaky cauldron?" She asks and Frank nods. "It makes the most sense because then we can go straight to Diagon Alley.

When they get to the diner they meet one of their friends. Molly Weasley.

"Hi Molly," Alice says happy to see her friend there. "How are you and which children do you have with you today?"

"I'm fine Alice dear," Molly says before pointing out her children as she says their names. "This is Fred and George They are three. In the pushchair there's Ron. who's your Neville's age and my new daughter Ginny. Now I see you have Neville and whose the other little dear with you? I haven't seen him before."

Alice smiles and says quietly. "This is Harry. We took him on after James and Lily died."

Molly's eyes go wide as she realizes who Harry is. She looks down at Harry who is falling asleep with his juice cup in his mouth. She gets a sad look on her face.

"Frank dear are you also well?" Molly asks Frank who had just sat down with a drink for his wife and him.

"I am lovely Molly, thanks for asking," Frank replies as he begins to feed Neville.

Alice begins to feed Harry who woke up at the sight of food. Feeding the boys is a little less messy this time as they are being hand-fed. After feeding Harry Alice sees that Molly is struggling to feed Ron and give Ginny her bottle.

"Here," she says gently. "I'll feed Ginny if you want?"

Molly smiles as she hands Ginny over to Alice who begins to bottle feed her. As Alice feeds Ginny she hopes that one day she will have a daughter as beautiful as Ginny.

When she is finished she hands Ginny back to her mother.

"Anyway we've got to go to the clothes shop to get Harry some wizarding wear," Frank explains as they put the two back into their pushchairs.

#~#

after a long day of shopping the family of four head home. They get the boys ready for bed and then they decide to read a bedtime story to them.

"How about the wizard and the hopping pot?" Alice suggests as she has Neville on her knee and Frank sits next to her with Harry on his own knee.

Alice begins the story and uses sound effects when needed. As the story finishes she looks at the two toddlers and sees that they are both asleep. Frank holds his finger to his lips and she nods.

They put them to bed and cast the spell before once more heading to bed themselves.

#~#

Chellybelly2019:

I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you want to see happen. I am thinking of adding a little sister for Neville and Harry.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry and Neville turn 2

Chapter 3: Harry and Neville turn 2.

Chellybelly2019:

As someone suggested I am going to do a few chapters on each year of their life. Also, they are going to have a little sister who will be a year younger then Ginny. (Joins them at Hogwarts in their third year)

#~#

Alice is a little worried. She is three months late. Harry and Neville turn 2 in a few days and because their birthdays are a day apart they are doing a party the day after Harry's birthday. This upcoming Saturday.

Alice decides to use a muggle pregnancy test just to be sure. Then if needed she can go and see her healer.

Two minutes seem to go on forever for someone who is waiting for their test to finish.

Finally, her watch told her two minutes has passed.

Alice picks up the test and smiles. She is pregnant. She will have to tell everyone after the party. Alice hopes she has a little girl this time. She has always wanted a daughter.

"Mama!" Alice hears Neville's voice over the monitor spell.

It looks like her oldest baby has woken from his nap. Alice puts the test back into a box and decides next week she will go see the pregnancy specialist healer.

"Alright Neville," Alice says as she enters her kid's room to see that Neville is wide awake. "Mummy's here."

She picks him up and puts him on the floor before taking his hand. Both Neville and Harry are learning to walk now. Neville was the first but she can still remember the day Harry decided to follow in Neville's footsteps.

**_(FLASHBACK:)_**

_Harry has just woken up from his nap and he and Neville are playing with their toys on the kitchen floor while Alice and Frank are cooking dinner for the Weasley's who are coming over for dinner. _

_Neville slowly gets to his feet and walks towards his daddy with baby steps. Alice smiles as Frank picks him up and puts him on his knee._

_Harry looks at what his brother just did and both Alice and Frank watch as he gets to his feet. Alice goes to stand beside Frank and leans down so she is at Harry's level._

_"Come on," Alice says gently to him. "Come on you can do it."_

_Harry seems to think about it before taking a few steps. He stumbles a little but Alice is ready to catch him if she needs to. He laughs as he finally gets to Alice and she holds him gently. _

_"Well done Harry!" They clap for him._

_**(FLASHBACK ENDED:)**_

Alice smiles at the memory. That was one of the proudest days of their lives. Harry is coming on so quickly and so is Neville. Before Alice enters the living room where her husband is reading a book and Harry is laughing as he plays with his toys.

"Hey handsome," she says to Frank as she places Neville down and kisses her husband on the cheek.

"Who me?" Frank jokes as they watch Neville crawl over to Harry and they begin to play. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Hmm," Alice begins as she tries to think of something nice. "How about mash and cheese? Something the boys can eat as well."

Frank seems happy. "Perfect. Simple to make as well."

Frank heads to the kitchen and Alice moves to sit on the floor beside the boys. Then she pulls out her wand and makes their toy cars begin to race. The boys begin to laugh loudly.

"Mama," Neville says and Alice smiles and stroke his head.

"Mama," another voice says and Alice freezes when she realizes it was Harry.

"FRANK! Come quick!" She says and Frank comes racing into the living room quick as lightning.

"What what's wrong?" He asks as panic hits thinking that one of the boys are sick or hurt, or both.

"Listen," she tells him and then turns to Harry. "Can you say, mama?"

Harry seems to think about it before saying. "Mama."

Frank smiles before laughing and leaning over to speak to Harry.

"Now can you say, Dada?" He asks and Harry just gives him a look. "Okay, we'll work on it. God, I cannot believe Neville turns two in three days, Harry four and then their party in five and finally I go back to work in a week. Where has the time gone?"

Alice gets to her feet and walks away. She doesn't want to admit it but Frank going back to work worries her. They both nearly died once. If the Aurors hadn't got there the night the death eaters had attacked them god knows what would have happened.

Frank seems to catch on with her mood. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I know you don't want me to return to work," he says as she looks out of the window in their living room. "But we need the money. Maybe if things get complicated then I'll leave if I find another job. But for now, at least I need my job at the ministry."

Alice nods before glancing at the kitchen. "You better get dinner finished. We still need to get the boys bathed and in bed."

#~#

Saturday came around and the party was all set. The Weasley's, Seamus Finnegan, Frank's mum and Dumbledore had been invited. Dumbledore wanted to check the wards anyway so they invited him to the party.

Alice had made a large birthday cake decorated in snitches. She made a bunch of food and decided to decorate the house in banners and balloons.

Harry was excited to play with the balloons it was like he had never seen one before. He grabbed it and kept hitting it with his little hands.

Neville, on the other hand, wanted to throws his in the air and try and catch it.

At 5 pm exactly the Weasleys arrived. Ron went straight over to Neville and Harry. Molly comes over with two packages in her hands.

"Alice dear," she says walking over to her friend and hugging her. "I cannot believe the boys are two were has the time gone."

"I know," says Frank as he approaches the women with Mr Weasley. "Before we know it they'll be in Hogwarts and our days will be lonely."

Alice smirks inside as Frank is yet to know their big news. She probably should tell him soon.

When everyone had arrived, they get the boys and place them in the middle of a circle to open their presents.

First to give their presents is the Weasleys.

Mrs Weasley had made them both jumpers. Harrys was quidditch designed and as he likes to look at different plants in her garden, Neville's is designed with different magical plants.

From Seamus and his mother Harry and Neville each received a teddy bear with their names on it in Irish green colour.

Albus Dumbledore being Albus Dumbledore brought them both a toy wand each that lights up but does not cast any spells.

Augusta had brought each of her grandchildren a toy broom model. Apparently_ 'you are never too young to learn. Frank knew how to fly from an early age.'_

But these went well with the presents that their parents had gotten them. Both boys had received a child's broom. They are shooting little stars.

"Well, we might have child prodigy's when they go to Hogwarts," Albus says smiling as the boys sit looking around at all of their gifts. "You never know by their second year they might be able to join their house team."

Everyone nods their head in agreement.

"Well as well as Frank enjoying quidditch," Alice says as she sits Harry on one of her knees and Neville on the other. "Look at James. He was one of the best quidditch players that school had ever seen."

Again everyone smiles and nods.

"One thing I know," Frank says placing an arm around Alice's shoulders. "Those boys will not go anywhere near those brooms until I check the safety spells are working."

"Typical Auror," Alice says under her breath.

"Mum," Percy says. "Fred and George need the bathroom."

Everyone smiles as Arthur takes the boys to the bathroom. They may be four but they're mischevious so its best not to let them go alone. When he comes back Alice sees that Harry and Neville are yawning.

After some cake, everyone leaves. Harry and Neville have a bath and after playing with their new toys they head to bed.

#~#

When they are alone Alice decides its time to tell Frank about the pregnancy.

"Frank," Alice says as she enters the bedroom after her own bath, she feels the pregnancy test hot in her hand. "I have something to tell you."

Frank sits up and puts down the book he was reading. "Okay. Is everything all right?"

Alice, with a deep breath, holds out the pregnancy test. Frank takes it and his eyes widen as he realizes what this means.

"You're pregnant," he says and she nods. He smiles and pulls her in for a deep kiss. "That's great!"

Alice smiles glad that Frank is happy. "I'm hoping it is a little girl this time... we have two sons I'd like a little girl."

"So would I!" Frank smiles hugging her. "Although with two older brothers lets hope she never has a boyfriend!"

They both laugh before settling down for the night.

#~#

Chellybelly2019:

I can't believe how many views this story has after only three chapters. I am so happy.


End file.
